youngjusticefandomcom-20200222-history
Template talk:CIT
Color Does anyone oppose I change the color to our standard blue? :Yadda, yadda, yadda, yadda, yadda, yadda, yadda. It's just more consistent with our color scheme. ― Thailog 10:53, December 29, 2011 (UTC) :Actually, scratch that. It would be mistaken for bolded links. ― Thailog 14:39, December 29, 2011 (UTC) ::While that may not be the best colour for the reason you mentioned, I wouldn't oppose a new colour. Green doesn't really fit with the rest of our scheme. Then again, maybe that's the point? -- Supermorff (talk) 15:09, December 30, 2011 (UTC) :::I know what you mean, but we don't have much to go with either. I mean, text is black, background is white, red links are... red, and normal links are blue. This rules out black, white and two primary colors, leaving us with green. All other possible combinations don't stand out enough (yellow) or would just look dreadful (purple). ― Thailog 15:17, December 30, 2011 (UTC) To boldly go... ...or not. How would people feel about making CIT not bold? I think the dark green colour alone is enough to easily distinguish CIT from the rest, and having it all bold (a) takes away the ability embolden titles and bullet point headings, and (b) makes the CIT seem more prominent than the actual confirmed material. Also, would it be possible to make links within CIT a different colour? There are a few places (e.g. lists of names) where everything is a link (and bold), so there is no distinction between what is CIT and what isn't. Example: Adsfjsndlk Nightwing snfsljrn snflsd, sjdfngorgn sjdnf dsjfnsod. Gnofnrfo dnforfn dnfeorfn dsnfower. Snojfineon CIT link dnfesrf. ― Psypher 13:20, May 18, 2013 (UTC) :I don't mind dropping the bold. --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 13:22, May 18, 2013 (UTC) ::Not a fan of the link color, and dropping the bold becomes problematic in a text where canon information is sparse. Both kinda mingle. ― Thailog 13:30, May 18, 2013 (UTC) Would dotting CIT look too terrible? ― Thailog 13:41, May 18, 2013 (UTC) :Vandal Savage was born around 50,000 years ago. He was once mauled by a cave bear and acquired three scars across his face. At some point after that, he was bathed in the radiation of a meteor, which gave him unnaturally long life. Over the following centuries, Savage adopted different aliases. He would then disappear from the public eye for decades, between identities, and change locations. This way, he managed to retain his anonymity well into the mid-20th century. He fell afoul of the Justice Society of America and the All-Star Squadron, though he did not feel they were a threat to his larger plan. ::Not keen on the dotting. What about keeping the green and italicising? We rarely use italics for anything other than titles, which don't often crop up in CITs. (And I just grabbed that link colour from the old discussion about this on the Nightwing talk. I'm sure there are better options.) ― Psypher 14:06, May 18, 2013 (UTC) ::Vandal Savage was born around 50,000 years ago. He was once mauled by a cave bear and acquired three scars across his face. At some point after that, he was bathed in the radiation of a meteor, which gave him unnaturally long life. Over the following centuries, Savage adopted different aliases. He would then disappear from the public eye for decades, between identities, and change locations. This way, he managed to retain his anonymity well into the mid-20th century. He fell afoul of the Justice Society of America and the All-Star Squadron, though he did not feel they were a threat to his larger plan. :::It's not that bad. ― Thailog 14:11, May 18, 2013 (UTC)